


Regrets

by ghostofdarkness



Series: Doing Better [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26465320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofdarkness/pseuds/ghostofdarkness
Summary: Bellamy's last thoughts.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Series: Doing Better [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959550
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> I am not happy about this ending. As far as I am concerned, the show should have ended season 5 with Bellamy and Clarke crying on the ship looking at the new planet.

Bellamy had never been more shocked then he was in this moment. Clarke had shot him. He was now laying on the ground choking on the blood that was quickly filling his lungs. In his last moments of consciousness, he saw Clarke’s face of anguish and sorrow at what she had done, what he had forced her to choose.

Regret instantly filled him. This isn’t what he had wanted. He had wanted to save her, to save all of what mankind had left. Mostly, he regretted the things he never told her, never showed her. He closed his eyes and let the darkness take him.

When he did, he saw the green forests that surrounded the Dropship when they first landed. He saw Clarke’s long blonde hair blowing in the soft summer breeze. It was his favorite memory of her. She had let go of her responsibilities for just a moment to enjoy a breath of air and feel the warmth of the sun on her skin.

It was the first time Bellamy knew he was in love with her. She had been such a pain when they first met but he had admired her take charge attitude and despite himself, he had followed her lead. How he had wished he could have shown her his love, touched her the way he always yearned to.

He could feel the tears on his own face when the image of her faded into black and he was left hearing Clarke running away into the Bridge. Then he was left alone, hearbroken, and dying in a pool of his own blood on the floor of Sanctum. He just wanted it to be over and yet he didn't want to leave, not like this... Not like this!

He wanted to open his eyes once more, just once more to see the faces of those he loved. Despite all the Disciple conditioning, he felt his love strong now more than ever. He felt so much regret for his actions, for all his best laid intentions. His choices led him here making Clarke choose again. Last time, she chose him over the reset of humanity and this time, she chose her daughter over him. How foolish he had been to think that she was bluffing, that she would never hurt him. That she would never kill him.

He remembers teaching her to shoot a gun. He remembers feeling her body close to his. He remembers wishing he had just pulled her in for the kiss that he had wanted to give her. He wishes she had run away with him into the woods and escaped together and started a life that was truly their own.

He couldn’t feel his body anymore, he couldn’t hear the voices around him. He was near death now as the air from his body was used up. This was better than being floated, better than living through yet another apocalypse.

As the darkness took him, he heard a soft, “May we meet again.”


End file.
